No Words
by Mrs. Morrison
Summary: First story. Quinn realizes what she needs, but will she be able to deal with the problems that come along with it?
1. Prologue

**_Prologue _**

* * *

_No words. There are no words that describe Rachel Berry properly. She exceptionally excels at anything and everything. The way her amazing voice can make an innocent by standard stop and stare in amazement. The was her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes light up at the sheer mention of a show tune. Her impeccable sense of style. Only Rachel Barbara Berry can make argyle sweaters, plaid skirts, knee socks, and penny loafers look remotely sexy. _

_It is in those very short plaid skirts that I lose my mind. I can't think straight whenever she struts down the hallway with all the confidence in the world, even though myself and countless others make her life a living hell. There is no telling now many times Rachel has been slushied. By me alone it must be hundreds of times. _

Something hit me during the Summer going into my Junior year. Why did I treat Rachel so bad? What satisfaction did I get out of treating an undoubtedly gorgeous, sometimes over-bearing girl so badly? How can I be so terrible to a girl who has been nothing but nice to me since the first day we met? Why was I always so jealous when guys like Puck and Finn had her? Why did I want to punch Jesse St. James in the face when he broke her heart?

* * *

In the middle of one hot summer night, I awoke from my sleep with an epiphany.

_I liked Rachel Berry._

It couldn't be. How could I like somebody who tried to steal my boyfriend? How could I like somebody who was annoying, bossy, and self-centered?

As I thought more about it, I figured out that maybe it was never about her having Finn. It was about Finn having her. I also never thought she was those things. Only other people said she was, so of course, my HBIC persona comes out and I take it out on a beautiful, innocent, drama queen.

_Because that's what you are supposed to do_, a voice in head told me. This is the same voice that told me I should date Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team. The same voice that told me "trust me" was a viable birth control option. This damn voice told me I was supposed to be a bitch to this girl.

That voice wasn't the one that made me happy. In fact, it had the very opposite effect. That voice made me believe that I didn't really know what I wanted, that I needed to be who everybody else thought I should be.

After having Beth, I realized that my life shouldn't be controlled by people who don't really care about me. I found a new voice in my head that let me decide things. That let me decide who I would and wouldn't talk to. This new voice taught me not to care about what other people think of me, as long as I was happy. Only one thing could make me happy at this moment, and I had known it for a while, but I always pushed the thoughts too far back into my head to give a second thought about them.

I found the words I needed so I could make my life worth living.

_I needed Rachel Berry._

_

* * *

_

**Authors note: This is my very first story, so any feedback it greatly appreciated. I am really thinking about continuing ****this story out, but I might not reach expectations (hopefully nobody has any) but nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it! **_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_

* * *

_**

Quinn Fabray walked into the busy halls McKinley High School. It was the first day of the new school year, and after losing all the baby weight, she was in tip-top shape. After sticking to a rigorous exercise regime and eating right, she's in better shape than she ever has been in before. Her near-perfect figure is easily seen in her Cheerio uniform, which accentuates her curves. She isn't back on the squad yet, but she is the best. Under her leadership the Cheerios have won a National title, and she's one of the best in the Nation. Ms. Sylvester is going want to want her back on the quad, and Quinn knows this.

While walking down the hall she runs into Ms. Sylvester, but before she can even get a word out, Sue speaks.

"Quinn, why are you a Cheerios uniform? Take it off now."

Quinn stares at her, mouth open for a moment while she realizes what she has just been told.

"Come on Ms. Sylvester, I'm the best in this school. I've been training all summer so I could rejoin the squad-"

"Well Q, if last year was any indication of how your life will turn out, I don't want some preggo mouth breather leading my performers."

Quinn processes this rude comment and begins to wonder why she even wanted to be back on the squad.

"Well Ms, Sylvester, I don't want to be back on a team where it's obvious I'm not wanted. I'll stay in Glee, and this year we will win Regionals. Try what you want, but you will not bring Glee down." And with that, Quinn walks down the hall to her locker where she picks up her bag filled with extra clothes. She closes her locker and turns around just in time to see a certain petite brunette getting slushied.

Without thinking, Quinn raced down the hall way and caught up the the meat head that slushied Rachel. She grabbed his jacket, forcing him to turn around.

"What was hell was that for?" Asks Quinn, clearly pissed off.

"Just showing that loser her place." Replies the jock, a little taken back that Quinn would care about what happened to Rachel.

"Well moron, our little Club won just as many times as your terrible team did last year. So if I were you, I'd really rethink who the real losers are." And with that Quinn walks into the bathroom she saw Rachel enter.

* * *

Rachel Berry stands in front of the mirror looking at herself. This bathroom is the one she always goes to when something like this happens. It's far down the hall, near the music room where they meet for Glee. As she was about to bend down and begin to wash out her hair, she hears the door open and a familiar face is seen in the mirror.

"Look Quinn, if you are here to torture me, you might want to leave. It's pretty desperate following me into the bathroom just to call me another one of your terrible names. I'm sure you came up with some more over the Summer, and I really do not feel like dealing with your elementary name calling on the first day of school."

Quinn is speechless after hearing Rachel's shorter than normal rant. She looks into the brunette's eyes and can see the hurt, but also something else she can't quite place.

"Look Rachel, I'm just here to check on you. I just told off the jerk that did this to you, and I just want to make sure you're okay." Quinn walks further into the bright fluorescent lights of the bathroom. "And because I've made a fool out of myself today."

Rachel looks at her with the most confused expression she's ever used. Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader is here, making sure she is okay and is admitting to being embarrassed. This must be a sign of the apocalypse.

"Well Quinn, thank you for checking in on me. I just can't believe anybody, let alone you would ever make sure I'm okay, which I am. I always am after getting a slushie in the face. You get used to it after years of receiving them-"

Quinn stopped Rachel mid-speech, "I'm just going to change, you can keep talking if you want"

Quinn flashes Rachel a quick smile and goes into a stall to change.

"Quinn, if you don't mind me asking, why are you changing? I would think that Ms. Sylvester doesn't like her cheerios to wear anything but their uniforms at school."

"Well Rachel, I'm changing out of this uniform because I'm not back on the squad." Quinn says this and exits the stall, earning a shocked expression from Rachel who is now washing her face.

"Oh. Well Quinn I'm really sorry about." Rachel looks back down at her hair that is sticky with corn syrup, and really isn't sorry about Quinn not being on the squad. Maybe now she won't be such a bitch to everybody.

"It's really okay. Now that I think about it, it was stupid for me to want to go back to a place like that where I'm not wanted. I'm glad to still be in Glee, because that's where my real friends are" And with that, Quinn waves and smiles slightly at Rachel before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

_"Phase One: Be nice to Rachel, is complete" Quinn says satisfyingly to herself as she walks down the hall to her first class._

_Rachel is just staring into the mirror, looking at her own reflection when she finally whispers to nobody but herself, "Quinn Fabray was just nice to me."_

_No words could explain the way both girls felt at that exact same moment._

_

* * *

_

**Authors note: Thank you guys for everything. I'm working on making the chapters longer, so bear with me. As always, Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_

* * *

_**

All day during classes Quinn barely payed attention. It was just like any other first day of school to her, except this year instead of having her eyes on some hunky football player, she has her heart set on an adorable drama queen. Quinn has a lot of classes with Rachel this year. They are in 3 advanced classes together including Pre-Cal, English 3, and Physics. They also have Spanish, and are in the same homeroom, which Quinn is very happy about, and don't forget Glee.

Right now Quinn is in Spanish, sitting two rows behind Rachel, who's sitting beside Finn. Quinn sighed to herself when Rachel and Finn walked in together, but quickly forgot about it when their eye's met and Rachel gave Quinn a genuine smile. Finn, of course, didn't notice. Once they sat down Finn put his arm around Rachel, which ruined Quinn's mood.

Of course, the "all-knowing" Santana Lopez notices the change in Quinn's mood as soon as Rachel and Finn walk in.

"Don't tell me you still like him Q?" Santana asks as she turns to her left to look at Quinn. "I saw the way your face fell when he put his arm around RuPaul."

"Oh god, no. I'm just a little sad about not being on the squad with you guys" she lies while pointing at Santana and Brittany, who just happens to have her head cocked to the side wondering if it is a boy or girl sitting in front of her because they have a ponytail.

"And, don't call her that San, it's rude" Quinn says as she turns her attention to Mr. Schue walking into class. Santana rolls her eyes and links her pinky with Brittany's.

* * *

"Finn, you can put your arm down, the position looks uncomfortable and I'm sure your arm is losing feeling with all my body weight pushing down on it. Even though it is a very chivalrous gesture, there isn't a place for any time of PDA in class, especially a class that might come in handy on a resume one day." Rachel hurriedly whispers while Mr. Schue greets the class.

"No, it's fine Rach." Finn turns to Rachel and smiles. Rachel does her best fake smile and scoots away from him just a little bit.

Quinn sees Rachel give some type of speech to Finn about something, then sees her scoot away just a tad. She wonders what that was about, but is quickly thrown from her thoughts when the bell sounds. She grabs her notebook and stands up to leave. She wait a while hoping everybody will file out the door, so she can talk to Rachel for a moment. She thinks about what she'll say to her when all of a sudden she hits someone, making a loud thud as the person she ran into hits the ground.

Once she realizes who she hit she down on the ground in a heartbeat helping them up.

"Oh my gosh Rachel, I'm so sorry. I-I-I wasn't looking w-where I was going and I had my mind on someone- I mean somebody- I mean s-something!" Quinn exclaims trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck as she helps pull Rachel to her feet. Rachel grins as Quinn stumbles over her words and seems to be embarrassed.

"Trust me Quinn, it's perfectly fine." Rachel said as she brushed herself off. She was about to reach down and pick up the stuff she dropped, but Quinn had already picked everything up. Once Rachel realized this she smile a thousand watt smile and gladly took her books.

Meanwhile, Finn was just standing behind Rachel, completely confused. When did Quinn care so much about other people, especially if that person was Rachel.

"Thank you, Quinn" Rachel replied once she made sure all her books were there.

"Hey, it's no problem. It's my fault, I almost took our our captain." Quinn smiled back and walked out the door, "See you in glee!"

* * *

There was an awkward silence as Finn walked Rachel down the hall. Finn would glance down at Rachel and see a look on his face he's never seen before.

"So Rachel, when did you and Quinn become friends?" Finn asked when they stopped at her locker to put away her books and grabbed the ones she needed for the next class.

"This morning. I got slushied and she came in and checked on me. I imagine that she's just trying to make up for all the times in the past that she's been rude. I'll gladly accept her apology. Our team needs to be more tight knit this year if we want to win Regionals."

"Oh okay," Finn replied with a goofy grin. As he was walking Rachel to her next class he put his arm around her again. Rachel stopped him and shrugged his arm off her shoulders.

"Finn, what are we?" Rachel asked him with her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Um, I really don't know exactly" He replied and seemed a little sad.

"Well until we know for sure, let's not do anything like that. I don't want people to get the wrong idea." Rachel said as she began to hastily walk down the hall to her next class without saying bye to him.

* * *

Quinn walked into the music room ready for the first Glee practice of the year. As soon as she stepped in there she saw a set of eleven eager faces waiting for her to take a seat. There was a seat open beside Mercedes, and another one beside Rachel. She sadly decided to sit by Mercedes. She felt bad for not talking to her all day.

"Hey hot mama" Mercedes said beaming like the sun.

"Hey girl," Quinn replied. "Why is everyone so happy?"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we missed glee" Kurt said, popping up behind Mercedes. He bent down to hug both girls who graciously accepted his embrace.

"Hey guys, I've seen some of you in class today, but for the ones I haven't seen, I hope you had a great Summer. You better be ready to start coming up with ideas, but first, we have two new student's who would like to audition for a spot in New Directions. Everybody say hello to Benjamin and Laci."

Quinn was really happy to see more people interested in joining New Directions, especially if they have talent. She knows that will make make Rachel happy.

Benjamin has shaggy brown hair with green eyes. Quinn thinks that he's cute, but really young looking, not built quite like the other guys in the club. He's probably a freshman. Laci on the other hand looks about their age, with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. Laci has nice curves and a great figure. No doubt that she's really pretty, but she's nowhere near Rachel in terms of looks.

Quinn glances over to look at Rachel. Rachel has a look of interest in her deep brown eyes as she looks towards the two kids standing in the front of the room.

"Okay, well these two are going to need to audition, and getting used to a crowd is always a good thing to work on, so they will be performing a song to all of you" Mr. Schue says while gesturing to the kids sitting down. "Ok, Benjamin, you're up first."

"Hi, I'm Benjamin Valance. You can call me Ben if you'd like. I'll be singing _Broken Soul _by Fozzy." Benjamin says, clearly nervous.

_Standing in the shadow  
Behind a wall  
Made of fear_

_Cracking the foundations  
Dissolve the glue  
With my tears_

_Now I'm standing at the crossroads  
And I know which way to go  
But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own_

_I'm at an end  
Losing control  
Trying to mend  
This Broken Soul  
Give me one more chance  
For me to show  
How much I need you to heal my broken soul_

_Cannot break cycle  
Rat on the wheel spinning clear__  
Finding such frustrations a  
World undone horizons near_

_Now I'm standing at the crossroads  
And I know which way to go  
But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own_

_I'm at an end  
Losing control  
Trying to mend  
This Broken Soul  
Give me one more chance  
For me to show  
How much I need you to heal my broken soul_

_Now I'm living at the mercy of the hourglass  
Threatened by the mysteries of the day  
All I have are the memories and the photographs  
Regretting things that I forgot to say_

_Standing in the shadow  
Behind a wall  
Made of fear_

_Now I'm standing at the crossroads  
And I know which way to go  
But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own_

_I'm at an end  
Losing __control__  
Trying to mend  
__This Broken Soul  
Give me one more chance  
For me to show  
How much I need you to heal my...my broken soul._

All of New Directions is clearly impressed. Most are wide eyed and smiling at the talented kid in front of them. They all stand up to cheer and clap for him He smiles gratefully and goes to sit down in a chair on the front row by Matt, who bumps his knuckle to his and smiles. Ben looks calmer now, and very happy. Rachel was ecstatic. She was happy there was a boy with leading man potential.

"Fantastic job Benjamin. You really hit it out of the park there buddy" Mr. Schue said smiling. "Next up is Laci."

"Hey everyone, my name is Laci Chriss, and I'll be singing an acoustic version of _The Listening_ by Lights." she says as she pulls a guitar out of a case. She quickly makes sure it's tuned before she starts the song.

_Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear  
It must just be stress  
But I likely shouldn't be here, I'm such a mess_

_I never really ever know what to say  
When all of my emotions get in the way  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page _

_Wish I could explain_

_I always get it better right afterward  
When all the wrong impressions are said and heard  
How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey  
Wish I could explain The things that I have to work out_

_I don't feel right  
What has come over me, I'm about  
To lose my mind_

_I never really ever know what to say  
When all of my emotions get in the way  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page _

_Wish I could __explain_

_I always get it better right afterward  
When all the wrong impressions are said and heard  
How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey  
Wish I could explain_

_Can I let the trees do the talking  
__Can I let the ground do the walking  
Can I let the sky fill what's missing  
Can I let my mouth do the listening, the listening_

_I never really ever know what to say  
When all of my emotions get in the way  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page_

_I always get it better right afterward  
When all the wrong impressions are said and heard  
How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey  
Wish I could explain  
What I mean to say _

Laci finishes the song and looks a little uneasy at the crowd sitting before her. She nervously bites her lip as she waits for someone to speak up. Luckily, Kurt breaks the ice.

"Wow." Kurt simply states before he stands up to applaud the girl with the rest of New Directions joining in. Quinn looks over to Rachel once again, but this time see's a look of shock on her face. She can't really tell if it's good or bad.

"Again, fantastic Laci! What do you say guys, should they be a part of New Directions?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Hell. Yes." Pucks states as he checks Laci out. She blushes slightly and smiles at all the welcome people in front of her.

"So, since you seem eager Puck, let's let you start out and introduce yourself to your new teammates" Mr. Schue says.

Puck walks over to Ben and shakes his hand introducing himself. He then makes his way over to Laci, he kisses her on the cheek and introduces himself to her. Quinn sees a look of jealousy in Rachel's expressive eyes, but thinks that maybe the diva is just sad she isn't in the spotlight at that moment.

Some of the Glee kids introduce themselves to Laci and Benjamin before it get's to Quinn. She politely shakes Benjamin's hand and gives him a kind smile, introducing herself to him. When she get's to Laci she isn't as pleasant._ Something about this girl isn't right_ she thought to herself.

Directly after Quinn it's Rachel's turn. As always, Rachel is very upfront and nice to both new members, but she seemed to spend a little bit more time complimenting Ben. He looks a little flushed by the time they're finished talking. Finn notices this and frowns.

When Rachel talks to Laci it's almost awkward. Rachel is nervous around Laci, the possibility of somebody taking her thunder might be the reason.

* * *

"Everybody, I have an assignment for you all this week. I want you to pick a somebody who you really aren't very close with, who you haven't really talked to before, and perform a song with them next week. I'll leave it up to you, but I will make the final decisions on everything. And remember, if this gets out of hand we can always let fate choose our partners." Mr. Schue finishes and looks around the room at all the bustling students. Proud that they have really evolved since last year.

Puck goes over to Laci as quick as he could and partnered up with her. Brittany went over to Ben because he had a nice voice. Quinn tried to make her way to Rachel before anybody else could. She tapped on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey Rachel. I didn't know if you already had a partner, but if you don't would you like to be mine? I really want to make things up to you, so maybe this can start us off on the right track?" Quinn asked nervously.

Rachel beamed at this question. "Of course Quinn!" Rachel said maybe a little too loud. Most of the class turned around and eyed them awkwardly before resuming what they were doing.

Matt ended up being partnered with Kurt, Mercedes went with Finn because she wanted to "dip him in chocolate" as she put it, Santana partnered with Tina, and Mike went with Artie because of Artie's love for dance and Mike's talent for it.

As they left the class, Rachel stopped Quinn in the hallway.

"Quinn, I was wondering if you'd like to come over this afternoon to work on out project? My dad's certainly wouldn't mind, so what do you say?" Rachel asked eagerly.

Of course, Quinn couldn't turn the gorgeous girl down. "Thanks Rachel, I'd love to." Quinn beamed as they walked to Quinn's car together.

* * *

**Authors Note: Woo! I just had to keep writing. I'm very proud of this chapter. Thanks everybody for reading! I hope you all still like it! **


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_

* * *

_**

The ride to Rachel's house was awkward for both girls. Quinn hadn't thought about what may happen if she was alone with Rachel. She really didn't know what to talk about. To say she jumped into the friendship really fast was an understatement. She hadn't even been friends with the gorgeous girl for more than a day and she was already partnering up with her for a project and going over to her house to work on it. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_ she thought to herself.

Breaking the awkward silence Rachel gave the directions to her house. Once they reached Rachel's house Quinn quickly exited the car while it took Rachel a little while to get her big, bulky backpack out of the car. Quinn shut the car door for her and patiently stood behind her as she opened the door.

The moment she walked in the house she felt happy. The bright, fresh colors of the walls and all the pictures on the wall made her smile. Rachel looked at her wondered what made her so happy.

"Quinn, why are you smiling?" Rachel questioned while they walked up the stairs to Rachel's room.

"Your house. It's so lively and happy. A lot like you." Quinn's smile faltered a little once she realized what she just said. She inwardly scolded herself for saying such a cheesy thing. Rachel looked amused by this comment and laughed.

"Wow Quinn, when did you freely give me, man hands, compliments?" asked Rachel, a little worried about what the answer might be.

"Trust me, you'll never hear me call you any of those terrible names ever again. And I um, I uh...don't really know" Quinn tried to nonchalantly shrug. Rachel let out the breath she was holding in and opened the door to her room.

Of course Quinn already knew what parts of Rachel's room looked like from all her Myspace videos, but she had not seen her whole room. The room wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Sure there were playbills everywhere, and plenty of other Broadway memorabilia, but it was a pleasant shade of yellow that would brighten anybody's day. It was a lot more friendly looking than her room was, and it gave off a very calming vibe, just like the rest of the house.

"Well here's my room!" Rachel exclaimed, jolting Quinn from her thoughts.

"It's cute, Rachel" Quinn smiled. It was official, Quinn couldn't help but smile when she was around Rachel. Rachel was like an infectious disease that took over people quickly and without warning. Not that Quinn was complaining.

"So Quinn, do you have any songs in mind for us to sing? I have plenty of Broadway classics if that was what you were interested in. We can use any duet from Wicked, or-"

"I'm sorry Rachel, I know your obsession with Broadway, but can we do something more mainstream? I mean not so mainstream that it's on the radio every other minute, but something that's not from a musical of Broadway production." Quinn cut Rachel off before she could get anymore words out.

"Sure, but I'm not too terribly familiar with a lot of modern music. Of course I know a lot of it, but since I am a quick learner anything we pick should work with the both of us." Rachel stated while walking over to the rolling chair in front of her desk. She opened her laptop which had the words "Hot Stuff" on the front.

* * *

Rachel spent about ten minutes going through her iTunes library and could only find a couple songs. They were show tunes of course.

"Okay Quinn, I've found a couple songs, but they are off Broadway" Rachel said slightly careful so she didn't get lashed at by the blonde girl laying on her bed.

Quinn couldn't really deny Rachel anything, "Ok, I'll give it a listen. What song is it?"

"It's _Take Me of Leave Me_ from Rent" Rachel said, adding quickly, "I know the song might be a little awkward to sing, but we could leave out all the extra sayings in the background. I could take Maureen's part, and you could take Joanne's part. I think if we performed this song with the right emotion we would blow everybody else out of the water. It's a fantastic duet for girls with strong voices like ours."

"Okay, let me hear it" Quinn said while getting up and going over to Rachel in the chair.

Rachel, who looked very nervous, played her the clip of the song from the movie. Quinn actually liked the song. It was catchy, upbeat, and she thought her and Rachel could kill it.

"So, how did you like it? I understand if you don't like it, it's not everybody's perfect idea for girl duet" Rachel said the words so fast Quinn almost couldn't understand her.

"I actually like it. I never knew show tunes could be so...interesting!" Quinn chuckled, which lightened the mood dramatically.

"So it looks like we found our song!" Rachel excitedly exclaimed. "I'm glad you gave show tunes a chance. There is nothing wrong with them, but it's the general public's view of them being over dramatic and boring which leads to the stereotype."

"Yeah me too" replied Quinn, trying to change the subject to what she really wanted to talk about. "So what did you think of the new kids in glee?" Asked Quinn nervously.

"Well, Benjamin was really good. Hopefully he can be a leading man, especially with the lack of ambition in the boys of our club already. And Laci was fantastic! She was a bit sharp though, but that's just because she lacks the extensive years of vocal training I have received." Rachel said happily. Quinn could feel her mood drain a little at the way Rachel talked about Laci.

"How about you Quinn, what did you think of Benjamin and Laci?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I thought Ben was really good, but Laci was alright" shrugged Quinn. She really was impressed with the girl's performance, but not the way Rachel was giving her attention.

"Oh well, to each their own I suppose" Rachel stated while standing up. "Are you thirsty? I'm going downstairs to get a bottle of water." Rachel turned to Quinn who was still standing, just starring at the floor.

Quinn looked up, "Yeah, I'll be right down, I need to use the bathroom first"

"Okay! It's right across the hall" Rachel replied, already halfway down the stairs.

* * *

Quinn walked into the bathroom and took a couple deep breaths. She looked into the mirror at her reflection.

"Damn you Rachel Berry, damn you for being so darn irresistible" she mumbled and smirked. This was going to be hard to try to steal Rachel's heart. But she was Quinn Fabray, and she _always_ got what she wanted.

**Author's note: Okay, I'll probably be busy over the weekend, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. Thank you to everyone for the review/favorites/alerts! They make my day. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
